


untitled

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "Grand King? What are you doing here?”For Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2
> 
> prompt: post-canon

"Grand King? What are you doing here?"

Oikawa blinked.

It was the last person he expected to see. Their eyes met. Oikawa was sure he looked just as shocked. This kid who he had't seen in years. Karasuno #10, Tobio's precious spiker. He was clasping the hand of a little girl who had the same bright orange hair.

Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean...Oikawa-san." His eyes were wide. "Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Summer break," Oikawa explained. "I teach here." Oikawa gestured at his class, all the kids running around in the gym.

He leaned casually against a wall, examining Hinata. He'd changed in the past two years, he was still the same height--short enough that he almost had to crane his neck to look up at him. But he was more fleshed out, had more definition to his muscles and torso. And something had changed about him. Maybe it was his unwavering gaze, not a glare or hard stare but the eyes of someone who knew what they were doing. He was no longer a first-year. 

Oikawa looked at the kid. "Is this your sister?" Oikawa said.

"Mhmm." Hinata nudged the little girl. "Say hi, Natsu."

"Hi," the little girl said from behind her brother. She had the same eyes as her brother. Golden and bright. It was a little disconcerting.

"So you're Natsu's teacher?" asked Hinata, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Yes." He smiled his teacher smile, the one that convinced parents he was a wholesome person.

"Ah...great." Hinata patted his sister on the shoulder. "Have fun."

^

When Oikawa got to class the next day Hinata was already there, waiting in front of the locked doors. "Well, you're early."

"Haha...yeah..." He fidgeted, his fingers picking at the seam of his wrinkled T-shirt. "I...umm...I wanted to ask...could I like, watch?"

"Watch?" Oikawa paused in the middle of turning the key in the lock.

Hinata blushed. "Sorry, that sounds creepy. I mean, I just want to see you in real life. I've seen all your matches and stuff obviously but...you know, it's not the same."

Oikawa didn't know what flattered him more: the fact that Hinata was here to watch him or that he kept up with his athletic endeavors. But of course, it was natural for people to observe their rivals in action. (Oikawa had been keeping up with Karasuno's matches since forever.)

"Are you stalking me, chibi-chan?"

"No!"

Oikawa grinned at him, then casually turned away to push the door open.

He began setting up for class, acutely aware of Hinata staring at him from the corner.

And he did watch. Oikawa felt his gaze burning into him as he instructed the kids, as he handed out balls with his back turned, as he demonstrated a serve. Not that he was the least bit self conscious. He'd had crowds cheering his name, girls screeching from the bleachers, reporters clamoring for a picture of the most attractive setter in town. He had a _fan club_ , for fuck's sake. He basked in the attention. Drank it up. Lived for it.

There was something special about Hinata's eyes though, the way he watched him, hungry and amazed and it made Oikawa want to try harder. He glanced back often with a cheeky smirk, locking eyes with Hinata.

Hinata blushed hard every time but didn't look away.

**Author's Note:**

> gOD DAMN IT  
> new drinking game: take a shot every time I mentioned eyes in this lil thing wtf I might as well have called it EYES


End file.
